He don't come back
by LoveJess
Summary: Die Story spielt nach den Frühlingsferien in Rory’s ersten Collegejahr. Jess ist nie nach Kalifornien abgehauen. (Sehr traurig)
1. Teil 1

**He don't come back**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider keiner der Charaktere, sie gehören alle Amy Sherman-Palladino und TheWB.

Inhalt: Die Story spielt nach den Frühlingsferien in Rory's ersten Collegejahr. Jess ist nie nach Kalifornien abgehauen. (Sehr traurig)

Teil 1 von 3

Anmerkung: Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet jetzt so eine Geschichte schreibe! Mir war einfach so danach. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Über Reviews würd ich mich echt voll freuen!

* * *

**Teil 1**

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt ihre Koffer auszupacken und ihre Mitbewohnerin auf dem College richtig zu begrüßen, ihre Mutter sie schon anrief. Während der Fahrt nach New Haven hatte sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt die Nachrichten im Radio oder Fernsehen mitzubekommen und so traf es sie wie ein Schlag in den Magen, als Lorelai sie bat, sofort nach Stars Hollow zurück zu kommen. Weshalb, das hatte ihre Mutter ihr am Telefon nicht sagen wollen. Sie hatte nur gesagt, dass es dringend wäre.

Rorys Herz hatte sich augenblicklich zusammengezogen und ihr war danach gewesen sich zu übergeben, als sie in die mitfühlenden Augen ihrer Mutter sah, kaum dass sie wieder Zuhause war. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren nahm Lorelai ihre Tochter in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Wild pochte ihr das Herz gegen die Brust, als Lorelai sich von ihr entfernte und sie musterte.

„Okay, ich bin jetzt stundenlang mit dem Auto unterwegs gewesen also sag mir was ist los? Weshalb sollte ich sofort zurückkommen, Mom? Sag es mir!" Ihre Stimme zitterte und klang doch fest. Sie wusste, spürte es, dass es einen wichtigen Grund gab und sie wollte ihn erfahren.

„Setz dich, Rory", entgegnete Lorelai und deutete auf die Couch.

Rory folgte der Aufforderung und machte sich auf eine furchtbare Nachricht gefasst. Sie sah ihre Mutter bittend an, doch als diese begann, wünschte sie sich, dass das nur ein schlechter Traum, wenn auch von der übelsten Sorte, sei. Die Welt um sie herum schien sich auf einmal viel langsamer zu drehen, und der Klang von Lorelais Stimme wurde immer undeutlicher, glich einem, sich immer wiederholenden, Echo. Es war als würde die Sonne nicht mehr existieren, als würde ihr Herz gefrieren, das Blut in ihren Adern nicht mehr fließen, als hätten die Vögel aufgehört zu singen. Rory fühlte sich, als würde sie in ein Loch fallen, das ins Nichts führte. Sie sah in die Augen ihrer Mutter, sah dass sie glänzten, von Tränen, doch sie selbst schien zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Sie saß nur stumm da, die Hände auf dem Schoß ineinander gefaltet und blickte in Lorelais Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht wahr", brachte Rory nach einer Weile protestierend, aber kaum hörbar hervor. Sie lächelte zynisch. „Du lügst doch. Warum tust du mir das an? Warum lügst du mich an? Das ist einfach nicht wahr, Mom." Rory stand von der Couch auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Welcher Teufel hat dich geritten, dass du mich derartig anlügst!", schrie sie, verlangend nach der gewünschten Antwort. Sie wollte von ihrer Mom hören, dass es tatsächlich nur ein Scherz war, zugegeben ein sehr schlechter, aber ein Scherz. Sie hätte es gespürt, wenn es tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprechen würde, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Honey", sagte Lorelai sanft und stand auf, um zu ihr hinüber zu gehen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Argwöhnisch zog Rory die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ihre Mom auf sie zukam und sie in die Arme schließen wollte. Sie wehrte sich dagegen, stieß ihre Mutter sogar zur Seite. „Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie sie abermals und rannte aus dem Haus. Verzweifelt rief Lorelai ihren Namen und folgte ihr noch ein Stück weit, hinab zur Straße, doch sie erreichte Rory nicht mehr.

Sie rannte und rannte, merkte nicht einmal, dass sie schon schwer atmete, da sie es nicht gewöhnt war, durch die Gegend zu rennen. Sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich an ihrem Ziel ankommen. Sich vergewissern, dass Lorelai gelogen hatte.

Sie rannte, bis sie schließlich das vertraute Haus erreichte, die Tür aufriß, wie so viele Male zuvor, und das Bimmeln der Glocken vernahm. Es saßen keine Gäste im Diner und Luke konnte sie auch nicht entdecken, aber das war ja manchmal normal. Dann ging sie die Treppen hinauf zum Apartment und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Was sollte sie Luke jetzt sagen, wenn sie so einfach in der Wohnung stand? Würde sie ihm sagen, was Lorelai ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dann würde er vermutlich auf der Stelle einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Sie überlegte sich sogar schon wieder umzudrehen, bis sie plötzlich ein Schluchzen hörte, das aus dem Apartment zu kommen schien. Ruckartig hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne und spürte wie eine kalte Hand ihr Herz umschloss, es allmählich gefror und es somit bald seinen Dienst aufgeben würde. Sie schluckte hart, als sie sich dennoch wagte, anzuklopfen.

Als sie die Wohnung betrat saß Luke am Esstisch, in der einen Hand ein Papiertaschentuch und in der anderen ein Foto. Eines von vielen, die wild verstreut vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. Er schien plötzlich um Jahre gealtert zu sein, sein Gesicht war faltig und seine Augen vom vielen weinen geschwollen. Die Hand, in der er das Foto hielt, zitterte so stark, als würde sie einem Achtzigjährigen gehören. Wieder hatte Rory das Gefühl in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch zu fallen, tiefer und immer tiefer, je näher sie Luke kam.

„Luke", wagte sie es mit sanfter Stimme auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und versuchte den Knoten in ihrem Hals zu schlucken.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und stand auf. Für einen Moment glaubte Rory, dass seine Beine versagen würden. Luke sah sie aus rot geschwollenen Augen an, unter denen tiefe dunkle Ringe lagen, die nichts Gutes verhießen. Rory wollte ihm die einzige Frage stellen, die ihr im Augenblick im Sinn war, aber sie kannte die Antwort bereits. Sie wusste plötzlich, dass Lorelai nicht gelogen hatte. So lange Luke es nicht aussprach konnte sie sich einreden, dass alles nur ein Alptraum war, oder ein schlechter Scherz. Würde sie es von Luke hören, dann, das wusste Rory, würde sie es nicht überstehen.

Luke kam weiter auf Rory zu, jedoch sehr langsam. Oder war es nur ihre Wahrnehmung, schien deshalb alles langsamer zu gehen, hörte sie deshalb nur noch klangliche Dissonanzen, statt Vogelgesang, das Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen?

„Rory. Oh mein Gott, Rory", mehr brachte der Onkel ihres Freundes nicht hervor und fiel Rory im selben Moment in die Arme. Ihr Körper zitterte sehr stark, als ein Weinkrampf von ihr Besitz ergriff. Es war also wahr, tatsächlich wahr. Er war gegangen, hatte sie für immer verlassen und würde niemals wieder zurückkehren. Nie mehr würde sie sein strahlendes Lächeln sehen. Es würde keine Zeit mehr geben, in der sie sinnlos mit ihm philosophieren und über Sinn und Unsinn des Lebens, der Welt, der Liebe diskutieren würde. Keine gemeinsamen Abenden auf dem Bett und einem Buch in der Hand mehr. Keine Videoabende mehr, an denen sie am Schluss des Films gemeinsam einschlafen würden. Keine Abende mehr, an denen er sie nach einem Horrorfilm erschrecken würde, so dass sie sich nicht mehr nach Hause traute. Sie würden nicht mehr herumalbern, so wie sie es früher oftmals getan hatten. Nichts von alle dem würde sie je wieder mit ihm tun können. Bittere Leere erfüllte plötzlich ihr Herz und sie glaubte, dass es jeden Augenblick stehen bleiben würde.

Die Welt um sie herum verschwamm nun noch mehr und sie schmeckte Salz. Halt suchend erwiderte sie die Umarmung und vergrub das Gesicht im T-Shirt von Luke.

Rory hatte jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit verloren und konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie in Lukes Armen geweint hatte, bis sie sich schließlich zusammen an den Tisch setzten, auf dem sämtliche Fotos von Jess verstreut lagen. Auf den meisten waren sie und Jess zu sehen.

„Wie? Wann?", fragte Rory nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit des Schweigens und brach somit die Stille. Sie erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Lorelai es ihr erzählt hatte, aber das war alles in dem Schock untergegangen und der darauf folgenden Wut, die sie empfunden hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Irgendwann gestern Nacht kam der Anruf", versuchte Luke zwischen seinen Schluchzen zu antworten. „Ich war am Telefon und sie sagten mir nur, dass Jess' Maschine auf halbem Weg abgestürzt sei. Er hat Kalifornien nie erreicht…" Er machte eine Pause.

Tränen rannen Rorys Wangen hinab während sie schwach nickte. „Ist es ganz sicher, dass er den Absturz nicht doch überlebt hat?", fragte sie zaghaft, obwohl sie keine Antwort erwartete. Man hätte sie nicht gebeten zurück nach Stars-Hollow zu kommen, wären sie sich nicht sicher gewesen. Sie war hierher zurückgerufen worden, um an der Beerdigung teilnehmen zu können, die bald stattfinden würde. Die Beerdigung ihres Freundes, ihres Seelenverwandten. Und Rory wusste instinktiv, dass sie an diesem Tag auch ein Stück ihrer eigenen Seele mit beerdigen lassen würde. Den Teil, der für immer mit Jess verbunden sein würde. Er hatte sie tatsächlich verlassen, für immer und alles was sie jetzt noch spürte waren seine Lippen auf ihren, den Kuss, den sie sich zum Abschied vor zwei Tagen in seinem Zimmer vor dem Fenster gegeben hatten. Wie damals, als sie zueinander gefunden und sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten. Doch es war nichts weiter als eine schöne Erinnerung, eine die sie für immer in ihrem Herzen behalten würde, eine die Jess auf Ewig mit ihr verbinden würde.


	2. Teil 2

**He don't come back**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider keiner der Charaktere, sie gehören alle Amy Sherman-Palladino und TheWB.

Inhalt: Die Story spielt nach den Frühlingsferien in Rory's ersten Collegejahr. Jess ist nie nach Kalifornien abgehauen. (Sehr traurig)

Teil 2 von 2

Anmerkung: Also ich hab jetzt ersteinmal den dritten Teil in den Papierkorb geschmissen, da ich mit ihm absolut nichts mehr anfangen hab können und hab deshalb die ganze Story auf 2 Teile zusammengeschrieben! Und ich dank ganz ganz doll der **rorylorela**i für den ganz lieben Review! Und jetzt zum nächsten und auch letzten Teil!

Achja, wenn irgendwer den Teil liest, würd ich mich über Reviews echt freuen!

* * *

**Teil 2**

Regungslos stand er vor dem Spiegel im Bad und musterte sein Ebenbild. Er sah sich selbst in die Augen und konnte darin nichts weiter als den Schmerz des Verlustes sehen. Seit dem Kindergarten waren Jess und er die besten Freunde gewesen, zumindest bis er wegzog, in die Welt seines Vaters, in die Welt der Reichen. Erst da hatte ihre Freundschaft, das Band, das sie verbunden hatte einen Riss bekommen. Tristan zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass es richtig war, doch zu seinem Vater zu ziehen, obwohl er dadurch einen seiner besten Freunde aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Am Abend, nachdem er den Anruf und die damit verbundene schlechte Nachricht erhalten hatte, hatte Tristan von der Yacht seines Großvaters aus in den Sternenhimmel über sich geschaut und sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gefragt, ob es wirklich so ist, dass die Seelen der Verstorbenen dort oben waren und hinab auf die Erde schauen würden. War Jess dort oben und beobachtete ihn? Instinktiv hatte Tristan den Kopf geschüttelt, aber dennoch den Blick nicht von den vielen tausend Sternen abgewandt.

„Bist du soweit?", fragte sein Großvater, der plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Ich weiß es nicht", war alles was Tristan antworten konnte und ließ sich von seinem Großvater die schwarze Krawatte binden, denn seine Hände zitterten zu stark. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verabschieden soll, Grandpa." Um die aufkommenden Tränen zu verbergen senkte er seinen Blick. „Wie verabschiedet man sich von seinem besten Freund? Wie nimmt man Abschied von einem Menschen, der gerade mal richtig begonnen hatte zu leben?" Jes würde niemals die Chance bekommen das College abzuschließen, eine Familie zu gründen und irgendwann den Enkeln beim spielen zu zusehen.  
„Er wurde geliebt, Tris. Seine Familie, seine Freunde… sie alle haben ihn geliebt. Jeder auf seine Weise."  
Langsam hob Tristan seinen Blick an und sah seinem Großvater in die Augen. „Ich hätte mich mehr um ihn kümmern sollen. Und das obwohl wir in zwei verschiedenen Welten lebten."

„Warum sagst du das?", fragte Janlan, nahm das dunkle Jackett vom Kleiderhaken und half Tristan hinein. „Glaubst du, dass das irgendetwas geändert hätte?"

„Vielleicht

„Du solltest aufhören dir darüber Gedanken zu machen." Janlan atmete tief durch. „Wir müssen los, Junge, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

„Asche zu Asche und Staub zu Staub…", hörte er den Pfarrer sprechen, während sein Blick auf dem mahagonifarbenen Sarg haftete, der mit Blumengestecken geschmückt vor ihm stand.

Er starrte auf das Holz, begutachtete die Blumen und fragte sich, was es für einen Sinn hatte einen leeren Sarg zu beerdigen. Von Jess war nichts übrig geblieben außer einer Handvoll Asche, die irgendwo kurz vor der Wesküste verstreut war.  
Dann sah er zu den beiden Menschen hinüber, die wohl am schlimmsten unter dem Verlust litten. Während Luke mittlerweile tapfer vor dem Sarg stand, und sichtbar tief ein und aus atmete, stand Rory neben ihm und versuchte sich krampfhaft an der Hand ihrer Mutter festzuhalten.

Der Pfarrer begann, wie es so üblich war, all die guten Eigenschaften von Jess aufzuzählen und Tristan lauschte seinen Worten beinahe ehrfürchtig.

„Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen, um Abschied zu nehmen, von einem jungen Mann der sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich hatte. Von einem jungen Mann, dessen größter Traum, einmal ein so guter Schriftsteller wie Hemingway zu werden niemals in Erfüllung gegangen ist. Jess Mariano war ein Realist. Er wusste gut zwischen Traum und Realität zu unterscheiden, mehr als so manch vollständig ausgereifter Mensch es imstande war. Er war ein ehrlicher junger Mann, der seinen Eltern und auch seinem Onkel viel Freude bereitet hatte..."

Aus seinem getrübten Blickwinkel heraus konnte Tristan wahrnehmen, dass Rory sich an Lorelais Schulter lehnte, und bei den Worten des Pfarrers einem Zusammenbruch nahe war. Er hörte deutlich ihr Schluchzen und schluckte hart. Wenn es schon für ihn selbst so unerträglich schien diesen Tag heil zu überstehen, wie schlimm musste es dann erst für Rory sein?Er wandte seinen Blick von der kleinen Gruppe ab und senkte den Kopf, als der Pfarrer ein stilles Gebet erwartete. Tristan dachte an all die Dinge zurück, die er mit Jess erlebt hatte. An die vielen, schönen Augenblicke, in denen sie miteinander gescherzt und gelacht hatten. Warum nur hatten sie sich so schnell aus den Augen verloren und erst jetzt wieder gefunden, fragte Tristan sich abermals.  
Es gab noch so vieles, das er Jess noch gerne gesagt hätte, vieles das er gerne noch mit ihm unternommen hätte, doch es war zu spät.

Plötzlich regte sich die Menge, um Tristan herum und ihm wurde klar, dass es Zeit wurde. Zeit, um endgültig Abschied zu nehmen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er, wie all die anderen, eine Handvoll Erde nehmen und sie hinab in das Loch werfen sollte, doch seine Beine erlaubten es ihm nicht. Er stand bewegungslos da, während seine eigene Familie dem Ritus folgte und sich allmählich von dem Grab entfernte. Tristan schloss seine Augen, hörte das Gemurmel der Trauergemeinde und stellte sich vor, dass alles nur ein Traum sein würde, wenn er die Augen wieder öffnete.

Er stand lange so da und hörte nach einer kleinen Weile nichts weiter als langsame Schritte, die sich auf ihn zu bewegten. Nach einem weiteren Moment wagte er es die Augen wieder zu öffnen und sah, dass alle bis auf Rory gegangen waren. Sie stand unmittelbar vor dem Grab und hielt den Blick nach unten gerichtet, als Tristan sich entschloss zu ihr zu gehen.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben", hörte er ihre Stimme, die nur flüsternd die Worte von sich gab. „Wie ist das möglich, Tris? Wie kann er uns einfach verlassen?"

Er seufzte hörbar die angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen aus. „Diese Fragen habe ich mir auch schon gestellt", sagte er ebenfalls leise.

„Er war noch viel zu jung. Es gab noch so viele Träume, die er sich erfüllen wollte. Er hat es nicht verdient so jung zu sterben." Rorys Stimme bebte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals hier stehen und von ihm Abschied nehmen muss. Nicht so früh, nicht durch solche Umstände."

Tristan nickte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. – Man macht sich in der Regel auch keine Gedanken über so etwas. Und deshalb ist es umso härter, wenn man plötzlich vor dem Grab seines besten Freundes steht, der nach dem Gesetz noch nicht einmal Volljährig geworden ist und sein Leben noch vor sich hatte."  
Bedächtig sahen sie in das Loch hinab und schwiegen einige Minuten.

„Er wird mir so schrecklich fehlen, Tristan." Tränen rannen in Rinnsälen ihre Wangen entlang, als sie den Blick langsam anhob und Tristan ansah.

„Mir auch. Mir auch, Rory." Er nahm sie bei der Hand und ging gemeinsam mit ihr in die Hocke, um etwas Erde in die freie Hand zu nehmen. Sie tat es ihm gleich. „Mach's gut, Jess, wo immer du jetzt sein magst." Er ließ die Erde hinab auf den Sarg rieseln und wartete bis auch Rory Abschied nahm.

„Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben wieder, Jess, und bis dahin werde ich dich in Erinnerung behalten. Ich liebe dich." Tristan nahm Rory in die Arme, als sie sich ihm zuwandte und Geborgenheit suchte. Er hielt sie. Er hielt sie lange. So lange, bis ihre Tränen allmählich versiegten und sie bereit dazu war, zurück in das Leben ohne Jess zu gehen.

**Ende**


End file.
